Zane Aval
Biography Zane's early life began as an entrepreneur starting at the age of 15, creating and selling his inventions. At first it was hard work and his inventions didn't start popping off until after he got his degree in life and Earth sciences. He would be 19 by this time, and his business would start kicking off. Selling equipment that made life easier. Zane full hearteningly believed that the focus of technology, the purpose of creating inventions, is to ensure the advancement in humanity by making current task easier. Years to come, with the help of some volunteer experimenting Aval, found a way to alter the physical capabilities of a person and enhance their ability to do just about anything. This was due to his mother whom had a rare disease that rendered her immobile,at least until Aval's invention of the Rune ores were created. A simple material found in the planet's surface combined with a few chemicals created the object we know today as Cores. After his breakthrough in finding the evolutionary material that could change lives, he began a business with the help of some experienced business men to share his invention with the world. At 23, Zane Aval would be one of the most wealthy individuals in the medical science world. Unfortunately, Zane's inventions were not the solution to immortality, and at the age of 25 Zane's mother would pass from an unknown illness created from the volunteer process of Zane's experiments. "Everything good comes with a price" - A famous quote from his mother, could not be more relatiable for Zane. Character Skills Savant: Select one of the skills listed in the following paragraph. The hero must have ranks in the skill if it is Trained Only. The Smart hero gets to add a bonus equal to his or her Smart level when making checks with that skill. A Smart hero can take this talent multiple times; each time it applies to a different skill. Computer Use, Craft (any single skill), Decipher Script, Demolitions, Disable Device, Forgery, Investigate, Knowledge (any single skill), Navigate, Repair, Research, Search. Linguist: With this talent, the Smart hero becomes a master linguist. Whenever the hero encounters a new language, either spoken or written, that he or she does not know the Smart hero can make an Intelligence check to determine if he or she can understand it. The check is made with a bonus equal to the hero�s Smart level. For a written language, the bonus applies to a Decipher Script check instead. The DC for the check depends on the situation: DC 15 if the language is in the same group as a language the hero has as a Read/Write Language or Speak Language skill; DC 20 if the language is unrelated to any other languages the hero knows; and DC 25 if the language is ancient or unique. With this special ability, a Smart hero can glean enough meaning from a conversation or document to ascertain the basic message, but this ability in no way simulates actually being able to converse or fluently read and write in a given language. A single check covers roughly one minute of a spoken language or one page of a written language. Prerequisite: At least 1 rank in either Read/Write Language or Speak Language for each of three different languages. Exploit Weakness: After 1 round of combat, the Smart hero can designate one opponent and try to find ways to gain an advantage by using brains over brawn. The Smart hero uses a move action and makes an Intelligence check (DC 15) with a bonus equal to his or her Smart level. If the check succeeds, for the rest of the combat the Smart hero uses his or her Intelligence bonus instead of either Strength or Dexterity bonus on attack rolls as the hero finds ways to outthink his opponent and notices weaknesses in his opponent�s fighting style. Prerequisite: One talent from the Research Talent Tree. Plan: Prior to an encounter the Smart hero can develop a plan of action to handle the situation. Using this talent requires preparation; a Smart hero can�t use this talent when surprised or otherwise unprepared for a particular situation. Creating a plan requires 1 minute. After creating the plan the Smart hero makes an Intelligence check (DC 10) with a bonus equal to his or her Smart level. The result of the check provides the Smart hero and allies with a circumstance bonus. A Smart hero can�t take 10 or 20 when making this check. This bonus can be applied to all skill checks and attack rolls made by the Smart hero and his or her allies, but the bonus only lasts for the first 3 rounds after making the plan. After that time, reduce the bonus by 1 point (to a minimum of +0) for every additional round the situation continues, as the vagaries of circumstance begin to unravel even the best-laid plans. Prerequisite: One talent from the Research Talent Tree. Trick: The Smart hero has the ability to temporarily confuse a target through the use of ploy and deception. The target must have an Intelligence score of 3 or higher to be susceptible to a trick, must be within 30 feet of the hero, and must be able to hear and understand the hero. To play a trick on a target, the hero must use a full-round action and make an Intelligence check (DC 15), adding his or her Smart level as a bonus. If the Intelligence check succeeds, the target can try to think quickly and ignore the trick. The target resists the trick by making a Will saving throw (DC 10 + Smart hero�s class level + Smart hero�s Int bonus). If the saving throw fails, the target becomes dazed (unable to act, but can defend normally) for 1 round. A trick can only be played on a particular target once per encounter. After the first trick in an encounter, whether the attempt succeeds or not, that target becomes wary and immune to such ploys. This is a mind-affecting ability. Prerequisite: One talent from the Research Talent Tree.Category:Characters